Snowplows are used extensively to remove accumulated snow from roads and other surfaces. Many modern snowplows include a wing plow blade attached to one side of the snowplow vehicle. Wing plow blades typically are used to further displace snow directed to one side of the vehicle by a main plow blade attached to the front of the vehicle. Incorporating a wing plow blade increases the amount of snow that can be cleared by a single vehicle. Since wing plow blades typically are positioned behind the operator's field of vision, it can be difficult for the operator to know where the edge of the wing plow blade is located during operation of the vehicle. Thus, operators often are forced to overcompensate for clearance of the wing plow blade or risk a collision between the wing plow blade and an adjacent object, such as a curb or a parked vehicle.